deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Iowa-class Battleship (1980s refit) vs Kirov-class battlecruiser
The Iowa-class battleship, the American World War II-era warship that was upgraded with modern missiles and other weaponry in the 1980s VS The Kirov-class battlecruiser, a massive Russian guided missile cruiser the size of a World War I battleship, and armed with over 300 missiles. Only one can be THE DEADLIEST WAR MACHINE! =Combatants= Iowa-class Battleship (1980s refit) The Iowa-class battleships were designed in the late 1930s and the first was commissioned in 1943. The vessels served in the Pacific theater of the Second World War as carrier escorts and shore bombardment vessels. The Iowas went on to serve in the Korean War and then be recommissioned in the 1960s in conjunction with the Vietnam War and again in the 1980s, when they were refitted and armed with missiles and Phalanx CIWS. The Ships participated in the Gulf War of 1991, firing cruise missiles and their 16 inch guns at Iraqi positions, before being decomissioned in the 1990s. Currently, all four battleships are either floating museums, or awaiting conversion into such. Kirov-class Battlecruiser The Kirov-class Battlecruiser is a large Soviet (later Russian) guided missile cruiser about the size of a World War I-battleship. The vessels were built from 1974-1998. The ships have thus far never seen combat, but with their armament of dozens of anti-ship missiles and over 200 surface-to-air missiles, would doubtless be a formidable opponent. =Weapons= Cruise Missiles BGM-109 Tomahawk x 32 (Iowa) The BGM-109 Tomahawk is a subsonic cruise missile with a range of 2500 km and a speed of about 880 kilometer per hour. The missile has a GPS guidance system. For the purposed of this match, the missile with be armed with a 1000-pound high-explosive warhead. SS-N-14 Silex Missile x14 (Kirov) The SS-N-14 Silex is a ship-launched short range cruise missile designed for use against naval targets. The missile has a top speed of Mach .95 and armed with a 185 lb shaped charge. Anti-ship Missiles RGM-84 Harpoon (Iowa) x 16 The RGM-84 Harpoon is long range anti-ship missile capable of striking targets at ranges of up to 124 kilometers. The missile flies at a speed of 864 kilometers per hour and carries a 488 pound warhead. P-700 Anti-ship missile x20 The P-700, also known as by the NATO reporting name SS-N-19 "Shipwreck" (Presumably named for the intended result!), as a Russian anti-ship cruise missile with a maximum range of 550-625 km. The missile carries a 1624 pound high explosive warhead, or a nuclear warhead, but for the purposes of this match, it will have a conventional payload. The missile's top speed is between Mach 1.6 and 2.5. 119's Edge The Kirov's P-700 for its larger warhead, longer range, and higher speed, meaning it will be more difficult for the Iowa's anti-missile CIWS guns to intercept. Guns 9x 16 inch guns, 12 x 5 inch guns (Iowa) The Iowa's main battery consists of nine 16-inch Mark 7 naval guns in three triple turrets. For the purpose of this match, the guns will fire 2700 pound armor piercing shells. The guns have a muzzle velocity of 820 meters per second and can hit target at a distance of 38 kilometers. The small 5 inch secondary guns are capable firing 55 pound shell at 790 meters per second. 2x AK-100 100mm guns The Kirovs are armed with two AK-100 100mm guns. I was unable to find much information on these weapons, but it is likely that their range and muzzle velocity is less than even the 5-inch guns on the Iowa 119's Edge The Iowa's 16-inch and 5-inch guns for their greater firepower, range, and number of guns. Air Defenses Note: The Air Defenses cannot directly attack other ships, but they can shoot down incoming missiles and possibly even gun shells. 4x 20mm Phalanx CIWS The Phalanx Close-In Weapons System is a close-range air defense system deployed on U.S. warships, capable of engaging both aircraft and missiles. The Phalanx system consists of a 20mm Gatling gun mounted in a computer-controlled turret with a radar guidance system. The gun can engage targets at a range of about 3.6 kilometers (the exact range is classified). The M61 Gatling gun used in the Phalanx has a rate of fire of 3000-4500 rounds per minute, and fires armor piercing rounds at muzzle velocity of 1100 meters per second. 92x S-300 SAM, 192 9K311 SAMs, 8x AK-630 30mm CIWS The Kirov carries a formidable anti-air armament of 284 total missiles and 6 CIWS guns. The long range weapon, the S-300 or SA-N-6 has a speed of Mach 4 and carries a 300 pound warhead. The S-300's maximum range is 90 km. The other missile, The 9K311 is controlled by a radar system that can track eight missiles onto four targets at a speed of 850 meters per second. The 9K311, AKA SA-N-9 carries a 15kg warhead. The SA-N-9 can relay targetting information to the AK630 30mm CIWS Gatling guns if the target makes it past the missile's 1.5 km minimum range. The AK630 can be fired from a range 4000 meters and has a rate of fire of 5000 rounds per minute, with each round having a muzzle velocity of 900 meters/second. 119's Edge The Kirov's SAMs and AK-630 CIWS for the combined short, medium, and long-range air/missile defense capabilities. Torpedoes Note: The Iowa does not carry torpedoes. 10x torpedo tubes for Type 53 Torpedo The Type 53 is an acoustic homing torpedo with a maximum speed of greater than 30 knots. =Statistics= =Battle= Iowa-class Battleship: Kirov-class Battlecruiser: 1980s, North Pacific Ocean, an alternate universe where the Cold War "turned hot" Two Iowa-class battleships, the USS Iowa and USS New Jersey, new refitted with missile armaments sailed through the middle of the Pacific. Their mission, to eliminate a couple of Kirov-class battlecruisers before that got in missile range of a carrier battlegroup. The USS Iowa'' and New Jersey each fired off two Tomahawk cruise missile over the horizon at the Kirov-class battlecruisers. As the missiles closed in on the Russian warships, alarms sounded on deck. The Kirov-class battlecruisers Kirov and Frunze fired off a four S-300 SAMs. Two of the missiles intercepted the Tomahawks headed for the warships, but the other two SAMs missed. The AK-630 CIWS took down the missile headed for the Kirov, the but the final Tomahawk impacted the bow VLS of the Frunze, detonating the hundreds of stored missiles sending the entire front of the ship up in a ball of flames, blasting a gaping hole in the hull. The Frunze took on water and sank. The Kirov returned fire, launching several P-700 missiles at that American ships. Three of the missiles were shot down by CIWS systems of the U.S battleships, but rest impacted the USS New Jersey. The first to hit on the armor, causing little damage, the third disabled the rear turret, and the final missile hit a Tomahawk missile launcher, detonating the warheads and fuel, blowing a hole in the deck and causing a massive fire. Seconds later, the flames reached the forward magazine and set off a huge explosion that blew away the front of the ship, sending the vessel to the bottom in seconds. By this point, the two ships were visible on the horizon. The Kirov fired a second barrage of P-700 and SS-N-14 missiles, a few of them damaging the secondary weapons systems, but othewise, causing little damage. At the same time, the Kirov fired a spread of torpedoes, one of them impacting below the waterline of the Iowa. The Iowa's repair crews raced into action, sealing the hatches and starting the pumps, managing to stop the Iowa from taking on too much water The captain of the Iowa, no doubt infuriated by the loss of the 'New Jersey and the damage to his own ship, ordered the Iowa fire back with everything she had. The Iowa fired off a salvo from its 16 inch main guns as well as several Harpoon anti-ship missiles. Balls of fire sprouted up all over the Kirov, setting fire to the deck and setting of explosions. The Kirov took on water and disappeared below the waves. '''WINNER: Iowa-class battleship Category:Blog posts